SoulPhrase! PreCure: -MEMENTO MORI-
by Heavy Lok
Summary: Legend foretold of the Crystarium, a vessel for countless emotions, safeguarded within the nation of Krystaland. When the malicious Knights of the Round Table sought the power for their own sinister ends, a fairy was tasked with defending the sacred light and fled to the Garden of Rainbows, a mundane world said to inhabit the legendary warriors whom fight for justice - PreCure.


**Author's Notes: **The theme is **Emotions &amp; Souls** \- as this will be my first time writing a light-hearted fanfic, I hope I can pull off a decent outcome**~  
**I will be writing this back-to-back with _**'-BAD END REWRITE-'**_. This also means updates won't be as frequent. The formatting will also be similar, if not the same.  
Hope it proves promising enough to snag your growing interest~!

**{Published Date: 15/04/2014}**

**-{Disclaimer: Rights for _'PreCure'_ belong to Toei Animation. All other content in this fanfic belong to me and my partner, GeckoGecko554.}-**

***/~/Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ\~\\***

* * *

**Soul◊Phrase! PreCure: -MEMENTO MORI-**

**ᕙ**_**Page: 01 - Requiem of the Goddess**_**ᕗ**

* * *

****«={I}=»****

**~ANOTHER HEAVEN~**

* * *

Peace was all this land came to know, a world devoid of chaos and disorder. Animals left and right would band together, nurture the home they built from generations past: Cats and dogs would offer a paw. Squirrels and ferrets would provide a strand. Birds and sparrows would contribute a feather. Everybody aided another to tackle hardships old and new, familiar and strange - the residents of this world, a secluded nation to govern life, prospered into the beautiful kingdom they came to know as **Krystaland.** Home was mundane as any other, but not one voiced disdain. For as long as they bathed in the welcoming brilliance of the mighty sun, their lives need not be concerned with malevolent phenomena.

Utopia - grandeur in its design; dedicated to she whom resided within the crystal palace of unspeakable height, their ruler respected and returned in kind.

Whereas the surface was but a simple village of bricks and stones under a heavenly blue sky, the palace walls were constructed of crystalline matter, reflective properties dazzling in all their splendour. Civilians would often visit not only for its magnificence, but to offer tribute to their divine protector. Today on the eve of one's annual celebration, marching down the pristine hallway was not a spellbound animal, but a tiny fairy with letter in hand.

He huffed and puffed in unison to the rattling metal of iron, stubby legs strained from restless jogging as the solider almost tripped. Quick to regain his balance, the mad dash was resumed to the colossal doors, eventually swung wide by fellow guards.

To kneel before her presence in such short notice was a privilege yet to be earned, the consequence dire if need be, but the situation weighing heavily on his tiny shoulders convinced him otherwise. "Goddess Ar-!"

"Sir Ringo, how _bold_ of you to barge in here - tori! You know full well how busy our goddess is today - tori!" Perched on a stand was a bird infuriated to no end, whose well-groomed fur of blue knew no equal as he glared at the uninvited guest. Majestic to the beholder, his goddess, sat upon a royal throne, eased the temper of her faithful servant, to whom he obeyed.

"Speak your mind, Sir Ringo."

"I-I have a message addressed to Your Benevolence - appu! It is of utmost importance you receive it - appu!" Quickly presented and relinquished from his possession by palace guards, the letter unfolded in steady hands of his magnificent goddess. It was a face of indifference, her softened gaze examining the content. Utter silent would linger high above this sacred chamber. Each and every last fairy await for the precious announcement, but they dare not deliver a glance.

Eyes of azure would seal themselves from sight, their Majesty raising from her throne with letter clutched in resentment. "My loyal servants, hear me - from the horizon...looms a coming war." The beating hearts of many steeled from concern, its penetrating effect invoked a gasp of the few. "Long have we basked in the arms of serenity, a reward maintained since the advent of Krystaland. But alas, peace may only last for so long. Soon, the shadows of chaos shall descend upon us and rid the innocent all that they value. Our enemy is strong, merciless, and they shall not relent until the final piece of light is extinguished. I speak of knights - thirteen whom have declared themselves be judges, juries and executioners." Each worn a fearless face, the hardened soldiers lend their ears, but beneath the façade was an emotion preferably not revealed: _The spark of fear._ "I know not if we shall witness the coming of tomorrow, but I know none shall stand alone. As your goddess...I, too, shall take up my blade and carve a path through the black abyss." The letter folded and passed down to the palms of a maid, their deity most holy unshielded her eyes, a look of determination made known. "Henceforth, the ruler of our neighbouring world has declared the Peace Treaty to be officially-"

The soothing tone of the goddess, pure and dignified, was interrupted by mortified shrieks. Hypnotic wisps burst from the chest of fairies, the swarm gathering to the side of one whose presence fouled the air. "Whoops. Too soon~?"

* * *

****«={II}=»****

**~STARLIT FAITH~**

* * *

"DEFEND THE GODDESS - CARO! !" A squad of various animals assembled between their ruler and the murderous adolescent. With polished swords and spears, elegant bows and arrows forged from the finest lumber, protective shells flawless in their design, these guards were the symbol of righteousness. "Your crimes against Krystaland will not go unpunished - caro. Explain yourself - caro!"

"The _Fairy Brigade?_ Aww...how cute~" The shimmering dust absorbed into her palm-so-soft, the intruder mocked the group with a sarcastic tone. Their leader an unwavering rabbit, she answered his demand in a playful manner, her fun yet to begin. "Isn't it obvious? We're here for the _**Crystarium~**_" Their adorable faces expressing a mixture of anxiety and disbelief, masks soon twisted to the sound of local cries beyond these walls, the mere sight left her amused. "Oh? Looks like the _**Knights of the Round Table**_ have begun decimating the village~"

Struggling to conceal his fear, let alone the boiling hatred, the rabbit spied elastic foes clad in blackest haze marching down the hallway, each towering over the teenage menace. Regardless whether they were the heartless knights foretold, his loyalty would remain firm.

The goddess composed, a gentle command was issued to the navy bird, her attention gripped by the imminent assault. "My friend, make your way to the Spectrum Chamber and secure the Crystarium - it mustn't fall into enemy hands."

"As you wish - tori!" A quick respectful bow to his Majesty before taking flight to the secret room hidden beneath a veil, the battle for this hallowed nation commenced. Gliding through the spiralling tunnel, beating his feathered wings, the bird had not a second to waste - if not even the goddess of Krystaland could put a stop to their carnage and their goal attained, none may overthrow the darkness to come.

A shower of light beckoning at the very end, a graceful landing was made upon a pedestal. Tired, he was left to hobble on his own little feet, catching his breath.

The Chamber was wide and empty, yet maintained throughout the ages. There was not a cobweb in sight, only breath-taking rays of wonder originating from a priceless gem left afloat - this so-called _'chamber'_ was the very tip of the tower itself, the source of power governing all.

Not a soul in sight, his chance to safeguard Krystaland's treasure within reach, jewel of every shade encircled by tiny shards resonated to a booming chant that was his own. "_**By the grace of our benevolent goddess, heed my call - tori! This reality I consider my marble, this domain I consider my sanctuary and my battlefield, I announce: You, cumulative vessel of lasting emotions, shall know devotion - tori. In accordance to Krystaland's sacred oath, I resign my fate to_** be your everlasting guardian**_, he who is all the good in the world; he who will destroy all the evil in the world - tori.**_" The incantation nearing completion, a pulse of energy brushed past, ruffling the coat of royalty. "_**Radiant light of shining hope, in the name of harmony and discord, I call upon thy name: CRYSTARIUM - TORI! !**_"

Powers unknown gradually faded into nothingness until there remained a dismal quartz, its awe-inspiring glimmer lost as the heavens beyond the ceiling glass succumbed to the fall of night, blotting out the luminous sun. Once awash with vibrant colours, this world he called home, the crystalline walls, the many fairies and the wildlife, degraded to black and white without delay. In that moment of confusion, the lifeless Crystarium shattered and released was a rainbow stream, its beauty unmatched. Entrusting its essence to a bird resolute, enveloping its newfound host unscathed, the blue fur underwent a drastic change: He had become the rainbow itself, coat and wings embodying the colour of every shade.

The variegated bird, registering his newfound figure and a crystal gem hung from a collar, was rich with confidence.

An abrupt scream breaking his train of thought, a fairy rolled violently across the floor before grinding to a halt, the captain of the Fairy Brigade drained and unable to stand. Assisting him would be the bird's priority, but piercing red eyes caught his attention, the assailant revealed from the shadows: It was a knight-so-daunting encased in the darkest shade, the heavy cape connected to the shoulders possessing an identical scheme. "The _**BlackDragon King**_...!?" Armed with a sword concealed within a scabbard, his immense size alone inflicted distress on the defenceless bird as he took a step back, detecting an inexplicable aura dwarfing all others. The King desired the Crystarium, reaching out with clawed gauntlets to claim his own, until a bewildering surge of holy light came between them, the servant blinking in disbelief. "Your Radiance...!"

Departed was the regal uniform, his goddess donned an armour befit for war, its metallic surface and elegant long skirt glistening with brilliance. Despite the lack of colours, his deity was as stunning as the day they met. A hand raised to summon forth a mirror upon a wall, a portal to another world, she offered an unforgiving glare towards the revolting King. "Escape to the **Garden of Rainbows** and seek out the legendary warriors - _**PreCure.**_" A final command issued by the ruler of Krystaland, it was soon to be met with reluctance, but swift and sincere, the divine being snapped back. "I will _not_ repeat myself. Leave at _once._" The order delivered, action against the BlackDragon King was the only thing on her mind as a palm was placed upon a warm chest protected by cold steel, guiding an alluring trail of resplendent hope to brighten what would be the epilogue to peaceful days.

* * *

****«={III}=»****

**~FOREVER DISTANT GOLDEN GLORY~**

* * *

From the monochrome village below, structures set ablaze by ruthless beasts, a family of three cuddled together in absolute terror, cowering in a cellar beneath what was once their haven. The youngest a child in the arms of her father and mother, crying to no end. From the gap in the ceiling, the oldest glimpsed a twinkle at the highest tower, faint as it may be. The daughter curious, so, too, did she peer at the glamour, its source intensifying with each passing moment. "Papa...wh-what is that light - grapi?"

Knowing his family were destined to fall, compelled to recite a legend passed down from parent to child, he answered tearfully.

_In the darkest depths of despair, a blade shines bright - raisi.  
A dream that all fairies, past, present and future, hold deep in our hearts - raisi.  
She shoulders our Will as her pride, as we shoulder her love as our blessing - raisi.  
Our goddess Arturia, beautiful and undefeated, shall sing aloud the miracle she holds in her hands - raisi.  
Its name is..._

The tower bathed in gold, the celestial beam blinding evil's might, a sword was held high above her head, gathering and becoming the only source of colour this kingdom would know. Eyes open to witness the final battle, the king of desolation waiting, she brought down the mythos forged from her very soul, a symbol of purity to divide the malice infesting her land. At the top of her lungs, she declared a name, a power to reprimand the BlackDragon King's callous invasion as light pure and righteous engulfed all. "**Royal..._CALIBUUUUUUUUUUUR! ! !_**"

* * *

**Crystal of the Goddess: _~The Factor of Hope~_**

* * *

_I cannot abandon my people._

_Such an act would condemn my soul to a burden I could not bear._

_For these merciless knights, that would be their key to victory..._

_...and my weakness to certain defeat._

_Kotori...only you can save us now.  
_

_Find the Legendary Warriors. Find PreCure._

_As your goddess, you mustn't fail._

_Become a shooting star, and speed your way down destiny's lane._

_For you, dear Kotori...are my living legacy._

* * *

**ᕙ_Page_**_** 01: End**_**ᕗ**

* * *

***\~\Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ/~/***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just because it's short doesn't mean it's a prologue.  
I never thought I would actually get this done, but I persisted**.  
**This is a collaboration between me and my partner. I'll be honest, I would never have thought of _**'BlackDragon'**_ as the main antagonist's name/title. Kudos to Gecko!


End file.
